


𝕋𝕙𝕚𝕤 𝕀𝕤 𝕄𝕪 ℍ𝕖𝕒𝕣𝕥𝕓𝕖𝕒𝕥 𝕊𝕠𝕟𝕘

by Baguette_Me_Not



Series: Cαɳ Yσυ Hҽαɾ Tԋҽ Oƈҽαɳ Fɾσɱ Sραƈҽ? [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pure genuine actual fluff with no angsty twist, Set on the Atlas but disregards everything else, They listen to music and that's the fic, Who would have thought right?, because fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28030812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baguette_Me_Not/pseuds/Baguette_Me_Not
Summary: Allura did always find a way to play his heartstrings like the fiddle.
Relationships: Allura/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Cαɳ Yσυ Hҽαɾ Tԋҽ Oƈҽαɳ Fɾσɱ Sραƈҽ? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691800
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	𝕋𝕙𝕚𝕤 𝕀𝕤 𝕄𝕪 ℍ𝕖𝕒𝕣𝕥𝕓𝕖𝕒𝕥 𝕊𝕠𝕟𝕘

**Author's Note:**

> Been going through my folders and… woah. I’ve got a fair few unfishinished Allurance fics lying around, all collecting dust. This mess of headcanon inspired ideas picked up from traversing the Allurance tag was more or less complete so, after some finetuning I figured I’d post it, as late to the party as I am. Bon appetit!

𝚃𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚒𝚜 𝚖𝚢 𝚑𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚝𝚋𝚎𝚊𝚝 𝚜𝚘𝚗𝚐 𝚊𝚗𝚍 

𝙸'𝚖 𝚐𝚘𝚗𝚗𝚊 𝚙𝚕𝚊𝚢 𝚒𝚝 𝙱𝚎𝚎𝚗 𝚜𝚘 𝚕𝚘𝚗𝚐 

𝙸 𝚏𝚘𝚛𝚐𝚘𝚝 𝚑𝚘𝚠 𝚝𝚘 𝚝𝚞𝚛𝚗 𝚒𝚝 𝚞𝚙 𝚞𝚙 𝚞𝚙 𝚞𝚙 𝚊𝚕𝚕 𝚗𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝 𝚕𝚘𝚗𝚐 

𝙾𝚑 𝚞𝚙 𝚞𝚙 𝚊𝚕𝚕 𝚗𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝 𝚕𝚘𝚗𝚐

~ 𝙺𝚎𝚕𝚕𝚢 𝙲𝚕𝚊𝚛𝚔𝚜𝚘𝚗

* * *

It was quiet moments like this that had Lance’s heart soar, an uplifting beat centred in his chest, threatening to fly from it’s cage the very moment she stepped foot into his room. It was just a  _ them  _ thing, and don’t get him wrong, he loved his time spent with the others (gaming with Pidge, absolutely failing at decorating cakes with Hunk, which, can you really blame him when it seemed to much easier in theory?), but moments like this were overflowing with tenderness and an exchange of words when not a single had been uttered. Lance loved them, but loved her with something new and different, a way of which, against all odds, she returned in a spin of her own by spilling out the contents of her heart when a few words of guidance were what she needed. 

Love was, first and foremost, a two way street.

All he needed was her and her closeness, and his emotions would skyrocket through her nebula. Lance couldn’t think of anyplace better to be lost in.

A pair of his own headphones had been taken from his top draw, alongside a borrowed pair of Pidge’s Allura had currently hugging her ears, only the tips of her ears visible behind them. The whole setup had been Allura’s idea, sprung from an innocent question on what the tune playing in the background of  _ ‘Battle Mania’ _ , to which sprung a whole conversation on Altean music and whether or not they actually had that going for them. They say music is universal, though he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t curious about how Allura’s differed from his planet’s concept (though what he was expecting, he wasn’t entirely sure. Hopefully not something like, for the sake of an example, agonised screaming for an hour on repeat he’d been subjected to after innocuously asking a  _ Brukveox to “liven up the party because it looks like a funeral in here.” _ )

( _ To hazard a guess, Allura’s got to be a classical kind of girl. Maybe she’s into Altean Mozart?) _

Of the many irreplaceable things lost to the implosion of the Altean castle and now henceforth crystallised ( _ thus is the fate of all his favourite cosmetics. Rip his standard beauty routine. It had taken weeks to recollect the semblance of his prized collection) _ , Allura had salvaged a triangular handheld device storing a small sample of her planet’s songs. Thankfully Altean music wasn’t looped screaming, though he was arguably not far from the truth. 

“ _ Heavy metal _ !” Came Lance’s ululating cry, “Sure, I expected this of  _ Keith _ , but not you too!” Allura had responded with a hard shove in the ribs, sounding both amused and exasperated all in one by the utterance of “ _ Lonce”  _ alone. Allura proceeded to admit that she  _ had  _ heard heavy metal and  _ no _ , they weren’t that alike. At all. Like how monkeys were to humans. Besides, even if  _ ‘throlloping truutai _ ’ was the most popular music genre of her general age group, there were, such as on Earth, more categories to take your pick from. Typically ballroom music provided by this ‘Altean Mozart’ for prestigious events.

Lance  _ did  _ take a fancying to one of the songs Allura had selected, tears glistening in her eyes at the nostalgia that one in particular brought to her. Now, he was no Altean linguist, sure, but he knew his standard greetings, thank you’s, I love you’s (he wouldn’t ever forget the way she looked at him as he told her that in her native tongue), all of which he’d learned from their resident Alteans rather than the horror simulator Pidge often spoke of with the look of someone who’d seen it all. From that, it was enough to catch an odd word in the melodic language that danced through the eardrums, his translator finding its downfall with music. But hey, you didn’t need to know the meaning of words to admire the beauty of a tune. If it appeases the ears then what of it? 

Allura agreed with the sentiment, revealing that the song had been her mother’s favourite. A woman of taste, that he could tell (at least, he assumed so until she put on one of the most emotional from her collection. Her parents’ wedding song — spoiler alert, more heavy metal. Even louder and obnoxious than any of the previous ones, if that was possible.)

(Note to self: make sure to have a say when it comes to  _ their  _ song.)

(... Wait.)

(Also note to self: Let’s not get  _ too  _ ahead of ourselves.)

As the last note ended and that emotional trip came to a stop, Allura requested they took a look at his Earthen playlist. And how could he say no to a royal demand?

She leaned into him, silver locks down for once brushing his shoulder as she cosied up amongst the blankets, and hummed softly along to what played through the headphones. He kept a steady gaze on her as she had done for him, soaking in her reaction to songs selected from charts, personal favourites and ones he had a keen feeling she may have liked. It was only when they reached the latest pick that she furrowed her brows, interest piqued.

“These words… they sound  _ different _ .” Allura turned to him, a face of adorable confusion that he couldn’t help but soak up. For as fiery as the princess could be as both a leader and diplomat, the tenderness she shared with him was something his past self could only dream of.

_ Dios _ , did this girl have a way to play his heartstrings like so. It wasn’t to his knowledge that she was a musician, but from the chords his heart played with Allura — soulful, heartfelt and content — she may as well have been.

Lance lowered the volume, checking for the song randomised by shuffle and found himself slipping into a satisfied smirk. He’d been half expecting rap — who knew what half of that nonsensical cool sounding words were sometimes, spilt from the mouth at a thousand miles an hour — but now his focus was on placing the tune, and yep. Not the rap he caught Marco listening to, blasting it throughout the house if he was ever on kitchen duty, no, this song,  _ he knew _ .

This wasn’t to say this song was his favourite, not by any means. The sole purpose of learning the lyrics to  _ ‘Despacito’ _ was to prove that, unlike Marco’s music taste (which wasn’t even good rap,  _ Lance knew a fair selection of good ones _ ) it wasn’t complete and utter nonsense pulled from the depths of an artist’s mind and vaguely inspired by that one dream they had that to this day they’re still trying to get their head around the symbolism of. So, whilst your average school friend was using the odd  _ ’burrito‘ _ ,  _ ‘Dorito’ _ and ‘whatever rhymes with  _ cito’ _ , he could belt out the Spanish to his heart’s content. One more party trick to add to the bag, anyhow.

“It’s Spanish ‘Lura. At least, part of it. Up to now, they’ve all been in English.”

“... There’s  _ two _ languages on Earth?” She pursed her lips. “How so?”

Well, wasn’t that the million dollar question. Why anything, really? 

“Ooh, there’s a quiznacking lot more, 5000? 6000? Something like that. We’ve got to make life interesting somehow. I mean, Spanish and English are the only ones I know  _ personally,  _ Hunk knows some of it too. And I think Shiro might speak Japanese? But other than those?” Lance made a generic wave with his hand. “Loads.”

Allura listened in rapt attention, though from the look in her eyes, it was most likely his answer raised more questions than answers. But that was humans for you, weird enough in habit to seem inexplicable to aliens, and vice versa. He’d seen enough films exploring ‘if people met aliens’ to know the ramifications, this was just living proof. At least said aliens had their fair share of oddness too,  _ who even had the ‘bright idea’ of inventing something as tasteless as food goo? _

“An abundance of languages on a planet of your size… I must say that’s-” Allura paused, flitting through her vocabulary, no doubt looking for a word that wouldn’t insult an entire planet. “ _ Unique _ , though I suppose your planet has already proven that.”

“Adds to the charm, Princess.” He winked for good measure. “You getting a soft spot for us yet?”

She shouldered him with a playful “ _ Maybe _ ,” though her gaze drifted nostalgic and wistful, often the look she used upon reminiscing of her home, delighted to remember yet melancholy to have lost. That’s what he admired greatly about her, the ability to pull through her suffering without letting it weigh down on her enough to be rendered immobile.

A strength he didn’t think he could ever manage to muster up.

“Back on Altea,” She started, his arm around her tightening, just a bit, but significant enough for her smile to warm, enough to measure up to that of a pair of fluffy socks, maybe even a pair of hand warmers, “We only had  _ one _ , though I suppose  _ two _ if you counted the language of the ancients. Very difficult to structure and a little too flouncy in wording —  _ our people have always been diplomats I suppose _ — but other than that?” Allura hummed softly, “I remember joining my parents on meetings to other planets, like Daibazaal, and being fascinated with how different they were. Even as grueling as it is to maintain the coalition at times, I don’t think I’ll ever tire of exploring the wider universe.”

“Oh yeah? Well what do you say to learning about some Cuban culture? Rumour on the street is sampling some good old garlic knots is the best way to go about it.” He added a wink for extra flourish, already picturing the next reunion with his family as they returned to Earth, maybe even welcoming Allura amongst their steadily increasing brood. It was no secret he wanted Allura to see Cuba, had broached the subject on numerous occasions. He wanted her to feel a part of something, recieve for once rather than give, let her belong when she had felt so out of place. And if doing this involved showing her where he grew up? Well sign him the heck up.

Allura giggled (and  _ Dios _ if that wasn’t beautiful on the ears, where could he apply for a daily subscription?), warm breath tickling his cheek as she leaned in, almost teasing a chaste kiss.

“I would love that,  _ Lance _ .” Her forehead brushed his, Lance revelling in the posh infliction upon his name, “That’s if you’re up for learning some more Altean.”

Lance sucked in a breath, louder than intended as he pulled away, a little to his own dismay. “I dunno ‘Lura, it’s not as if I’m a stranger to learning another language, I’ve just heard enough of Pidge’s horror stories to know how you people go about teaching it.”

“Oh? And bilingual dictionaries are the only way to learn yours?”  _ At least she didn’t sound hurt at his reaction _ . “I can teach you myself, if you’ll let me. I know it sounds selfish, but other than Coran, I haven’t heard my name spoken in Altean for… a long time.” The light dusting that graced her cheeks painted her… almost bashful? Well, this was hardly fair. How could anyone ever say no to a face like that? 

(If she had went all anime eyes on the coalition, the list would most likely be overflowing by now. Except for the Muhruls they’d recently encountered. Those guys were as blind as bats, and would just have to listen out for the sparkly sound effect instead.)

Instead of saying so, reminding her that he physically couldn’t bring himself to say no, he intelligently responded with:

“So your name isn’t Allura?”

See? Intelligent. He was asking the right questions here, no room to judge. Just him, her, and the deep blue sea.

(Atlas, actually. Bright white Atlas. But thinking of Cuba and garlic knots had put him in a beach going mood. Besides, who was he to twist up a perfectly good saying?)

“It is if abbreviated in your peoples’ native tongue.” Her expression turns pensive. “I wanted to know if you would consider it?”

“Oh!” As if he  _ wouldn’t _ . “If it makes you happy, Allura. I’d love to.”

Her smile was the sun, enamouring and darn right blinding. The kind he wanted to frame right then and there. Just stick it to his wall to treasure until the stars twinkled out and Earth’s sun became little but a red dwarf. Where was  _ Beezer when you needed a robot to hand? This is a prime photo op right here in the making. _

The mood was killed as his heart sunk with every passing second, switching off the translator to be greeted with a name that rivalled even the longest sounding names he’d heard from YouTube (those poor souls).

No kidding.  _ Allura really was a nickname. _

Perhaps in time, he’d finally get his tongue around the stress of the name, manage an almost there accent and even get past saying a mere ‘hello’ if he had it (he’d already mastered ‘I love you’, more or less, with thanks to Coran — kinda awkward when  _ Romelle _ walked in the room). But by then, the war would have been a thing of the past and he’d have taken her to sing to their heart’s content on their way to Varadero, the odd ditty from the radio blasting. 

But he could wait.

After all, some people are worth waiting for.

  
  



End file.
